A Feelingshipping story without a good title
by misty the grey kitten
Summary: Yellow is about to tell Red that she likes him, but he is already dating Green. Yellow then starts to spend a lot more time with a certain trainer with green eyes... Blue is the boy, Green is the girl. Feelingshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Blue heard a noise behind was in the forest. He turned to see Yellow. "Oh, hey Yellow." he said. Then he relized two things: 1) Yellow was wearing a bright yellow sun dress, and 2) Her hair was down instead in a ponytail like usuall.

While Blue was struggling to say something, Yellow spoke up "How do I look?"

Blue blinked. "Um...Gr-great."

Yellow smiled. "Good. I'm going to go talk to Red."

"Oh." Blue said, starting to get over the shock of seeing Yellow with her hair down.

"Bye." Yellow said walking away suddenly.

"Oh, bye." Blue said.

A couple of hours later, Blue heard something else. It sounded like crying. He looked around. He then saw Yellow, sitting on the ground. She was the one crying.

"Yellow are you okay?'' Blue asked, walking towards her.

"N-no." She said.

"What happened?"

"R-Red." Yellow said simply.

"Oh. He doesn't like you?" Blue said.

"I d-didn't even ask." Yellow said.

"Why?" Blue said.

"I-I saw him k-kissing Gr-Green." Yellow said.

"Oh. Will you be okay?" Blue asked.

"I guess." Yellow said. "I'm going home." She said suddenly, standing up.

"Okay. Blue said.

Yellow walked away.

**Sorry this is so short my mom is rushing me to finish with the computer. Will get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yellow was sitting down, leaning against a tree, drawing something. Blue saw her and thought,_ She looks like she's okay... _He walked to where she was. It had been two days scince Blue foud Yellow crying because Red was dating Green. "Hey Yellow. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh Hi Blue. Yeah I'm fine." She smiled brightly. "Hey, What do you think of these drawings?"

As Yellow showed him three different drawings, Blue's mouth fell open. Each drawing was, well, disturbing. The first one was a normal drawing of Red, except his eyes were scratched out, the second was of Green, being eaten by a victreebell, and the third, was a very detailed drawing of Red and Green falling into a volcano. _Mabey she's not okay! _Blue thought.

"What do you think?" Yellow said, still smiling brightly.

"Um... th-they're great." Blue said.

"Oh, there's one more. I just finished it." Yellow said. Blue prepared himself to see another disturbing drawing, but upon seeing the fourth drawing got another surprise.

"Yellow, th-that's r-really c-cool." Blue said. The fourth drawing was of him. In the picture, he was doing something he didn't do very often: Laughing.

Then Blue and Yellow heard a noise nearby. They looked to see none other than Red and Green.

"Hi." They both said together. Then they saw the drawings. Looks of horror were on their faces.

"Blue can we talk to you?" Green said. Without waiting for an answer, she grabed his wrist and draged him away from Yellow, Red following.

"What's up with Yellow?" Red said.

Blue had to think of a lie. "Yellow, she's um... jealous." He said.

"Of us?" Green asked.

"Well, more of the fact that um... she can't find a guy that she likes, but you two both have a happy relationship." _Yeah that works. _Blue thought.

"How did she know we were dating?'' Red asked, looking surprised.

"She saw you kissing a couple of days ago." Blue said.

Green turned to Red. "We should help her get a boyfriend!" She said smiling. She turned to Blue to ask his opinion, but he was already gone, talking to Yellow.

"You have to be a teen to talk to Yellow!" Green screamed. Somehow, after a long argument, Green had talked Yellow into agreeing to her 'Best idea yet!': Speed dating. Now Green and Red were interviewing guys, so Yellow could talk to them and find a guy she liked, and get a boyfriend. It wasn't going to well, when Yellow agreed, she gave Green a lot of rules that she had to follow, 1) The guys they interviewed had to be in thier teens, 2) They had to be nice, and 3) They had to be sane. And there were still ninty-seven rules on the list...

"I'm sorry," Red said, "You have to be at least thirteen, to talk to Yellow." He said talking to a boy that looked like he was eleven.

Then Blue walked by. "Oh hey Blue." Red said.

"Oh Hello." Green said "Are you here to have an interview, so you can get a date with Yellow?"

"No I was just going to-"

"Sit." Green ordered. Blue sat down.

"Green I-"

"Age?" Green asked.

"Green you know my age." Green said.

"No I don't." Green said. "Age?" She said again, narrowing her eyes

"I'm seventeen!" Blue said, siting back.

"Name?"

"You know my-"

"Name?" Green said in a deadly voice. Blue gave up.

"Blue Oak." He mumbled.

"Oh, are you by any chance related to Professor Oak?" Green said smiling.

"Yes." Blue said.

"Have you comitted any violent crimes?" Green said.

"Not yet." Blue said, glaring at Green.

"Are you mentally healthy?''

"I won't be if this interview isn't over soon." Blue said.

"Okay then you may speak to Yellow." Green said pointing at a nearby table where Yellow sat

"You have sixty seconds." Red said when Blue sat down.

Yellow looked at Blue. "Green told me to do it and I was to tired to argue anymore." Yellow said.

"Same thing happened to me." Blue said. Yellow smiled.

**Review Please**


End file.
